


A Quiet Moment

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Lola - Freeform, Missing Scene, S1, Skye|Daisy's van, bonding over cars, on the assumption that very few people in S.H.I.E.L.D. know Lola is Coulson's car, talking about cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson talk about their cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I wanted to do/was doing with this one.I'm quite proud of it.  
> Also,christening Skye's van 'Cloud'.

After a moment of companionable silence,Coulson turned his head to look at Skye.

“So,your van.How long did you have it?”

Skye turned to look at him.

“I got it back in 2011,after saving money for years.” she said. “So,two years.It wasn't bad.”

“Before that?”

“Friends couches',shelters,there was that one abandoned house I snuck in,when I first left to live on my own.”

Coulson stared at her,the worry evident in his eyes.

“Hey,it's fine.I turned out pretty well,if I say so myself.” she smiled.

“Yes.Quite _cool_ ,actually.” he smirked.

Skye grinned brightly at that,her word being thrown back at her.

“Tell me more about your van.” he said.

“He was second or third hand,I practically got him out of the scrapyard.”

“Him?” he raised his eyebrow at her.

“You're not the only one who named his car,AC.” she smirked.

“What's his name then?”

“Cloud.” she smirked. “You know,Skye's Cloud?”

Coulson chuckled affectionatelly beside her.

“That's a good name.” he agreed. “So?”

“I spent a good chunk of my money to get him out and then almost all that was left to repain him;a new engine,head-and-taillights,the curtains and then I had to add blankets and pillows and stools and my hacktivist gear.”

“Wasn't it lonely?”

“I wasn't totally alone.I had the Tide,talked with other people.It's not like I was living in a cave,cut off the world.”

Coulson nodded at that.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Lola?Is she your car?”

“Of course she is.Why?”

“Fitz gave me the run-down.Said she's one of your SHIELD collectibles.And I've seen your old stuff collection,so...” she shrugged a little.

“No,just her modifications.But very few know she's mine.”

“Why's that?”

Coulson shrugged.

“No one's ever really asked.” he said. “And it was easier to let them think that.It's not like that I took Lola to my missions.”

“She's a cool car,why not?”

“Not enough room to transport a suspect or discreet enough for a getaway car.And besides,I wasn't going to put Lola in so much danger.”

“Peru and Reyes.” Skye deadpanned. “You put Lola in danger there,AC.”

“Well,I hadn't expected that.” he said with an amused smile.

“Well,I had told you about the rebels.”

“So you did.” he kept smiling.

“What?” she asked,smiling back on reflex.

Coulson just shook his head.He really should be more worried about the fact that she was still hidding something,but he couldn't.Something told him,in this quiet moment with her and her eyes so old and so young at the same time,her soul shining bright in them,that he can trust her.

“You're going to be longer?” he asked at last,reaching for the door behind him.

“No,I think I am good for today.” she smilled. “Lead on,AC.”

 


End file.
